


Preparation

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)



Series: SSO Medieval AU [8]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M, Medieval AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: Madam Olivia Opalborn watches her horse tacked up for her





	Preparation

Madam Olivia Opalborn, knight commander of Castle Maria, walked into the stable courtyard. She looked around for her white gelding, Sky Walker, and when she didn’t see him, she frowned in annoyance. She had asked for her horse to be gotten ready so that she could go for her morning ride before the day’s duties began.

‘Who is the stable boy today?’ she called, folding her arms across her chest.

A somewhat young boy with ginger hair poked his head out of a stable. There was hay smothering his clothing, and he brushed it off as he saw the knight commander. ‘Me, madam,’ he said, ‘Stein… oh, hello, Madam Opalborn.’ He smiled as he saw his girlfriend.

‘Stein… hello. Why is my horse not out and ready for me?’ Madam Olivia said.

‘I wasn’t told to get any of the horses out, madam,’ the stable boy replied, ‘but I can get him out now, if you would like me to.’

‘That would be substantial, yes,’ the knight commander grumbled.

Stein busied himself with getting brushes and a hoof pick to care for Sky Walker. Olivia leant against the wall of the stable and watched. She didn’t often get to watch any of the stable boys work, so this was interesting for her. Stein was certainly adept with the horses; confident around them and unafraid to push them around to get what he wanted. She smiled.

At last, he was all done, and he left to go and get the horse’s tack. When he came back, Olivia jumped in front of him and kissed him on the side of the cheek. Stein blushed hard, his entire face lighting up like fire. He kissed her back and laughed awkwardly.


End file.
